


L'Ile de l'Oubli

by 28larriequeen



Series: Carlos de Vil et le Prince Ben [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, point de vue carlos, récriture du premier tome
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Il y a vingt ans, La Bête, devenu Roi, décide de réunir tout le royaume enchanté et de former les États-Unis d'Auradon. Il décide aussi de bannir tous les méchants, leurs acolytes et leurs familles du royaume et de les envoyer sur une île sans magie et dont il est impossible de sortir : l'île de l'Oubli.La vie sur l'île est sinistre et monotone. C’est un endroit sale, qu’on laisse pourrir et oublié du reste du monde. Cependant, dans les profondeurs de la mystérieuse « Forteresse Interdite », un œil de Dragon est caché et serait la clé de leur liberté. Cela ne va pas échapper à Mal, la fille de Maléfique ; Evie, la fille de la Méchante Reine ; Jay, le fils de Jafar et Carlos, le fils de Cruella d'Enfer.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil
Series: Carlos de Vil et le Prince Ben [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766851
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Il était une fois une bande de méchants qui avaient été bannis du royaume d’Auradon et condamnés à vivre sur l’île de l’Oubli.

Coincés comme des rats sous un bouclier anti-sorcellerie, ces abominables étaient privés de leurs pouvoirs magiques. Ils ne vivaient donc pas forcément heureux, mais avaient beaucoup d’enfants.

Le décret de Sa Majesté la Bête était très clair : ils seraient condamnés à l’exil pour l’éternité. Évidemment, l’éternité, c’est long. Très long. Plus long que le sommeil de la Belle qui attend un baiser. Plus long que l’attente d’une prisonnière aux cheveux d’or qui se morfond dans son donjon. Et certainement bien plus long que l’espérance d’une souillon qui languit après sa pantoufle de verre.

Oui, vraiment, l’éternité, c’est long.

L’éternité durait déjà depuis dix ans. Dix ans que les célèbres méchants étaient piégés sur leur tas de cailloux avec leurs descendants.

Certes, on pourrait soutenir que ce n’est pas si long que ça. Mais pour les jeteurs de sorts, les méchantes reines et les fées maléfiques, vivre sans magie était la pire des sentences. Pire que la mort.

Tous ceux qui avaient été ressuscités uniquement pour être jetés sur cette satanée île pouvaient en témoigner.

Privés de ces incroyables pouvoirs qui leur permettaient d’hypnotiser, de manipuler, de créer des nuages d’orage et de violents éclairs, ils étaient réduits à une vie de mendiants fouillant les poubelles. Ils n’épouvantaient plus personne. Ils se volaient entre eux.

Difficile d’imaginer qu’un jour ils avaient été grand vizir ou empoisonneuse de pomme.

Aujourd’hui, notre existence n’avait plus rien de grandiose. Les grands méchants étaient devenus ordinaires et ennuyeux.

Ce fut donc avec excitation, mais sans les pom-pom girls, que ces pitoyables habitants se rassemblèrent à l’occasion d’un événement inédit : l’anniversaire diabolique d’une princesse qui allait fêter ses six ans. Diabolique, certainement, mais n’oublions pas que la fête se passait à l’ombre du bouclier qui lime les griffes.

Pour l’occasion, le bazar miteux aux échoppes déglinguées avait été transformé en aire de jeux avec lampions fantomatiques et chandelles vacillantes.

Au cours des semaines précédentes, les vautours avaient survolé l’île pour larguer des invitations sur les pas de porte. Même devant les cabanes les plus minables. Tous les petits garnements de l’île de l’Oubli avaient été conviés à cette réjouissance.

Même moi, du haut de mes 4ans.

La princesse était assise sur son trône bancal. Belle comme un astre avec ses cheveux bleus comme l’océan, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit et ses lèvres rouges comme le sang. Ses deux longues tresses formaient un V dans son dos.

La fillette riait de plaisir devant ce déploiement de merveilles organisées rien que pour elle. Son rire était si délicieux que l’odieuse Lady Tremaine ébauchait un sourire. Le féroce Shere Khan ronronnait en bon gros matou. Et le Capitaine Crochet replaçait volontiers sa tête entre les mâchoires béantes du crocodile, juste pour entendre s’esclaffer la mignonne. Très douée pour dérider les plus méchants, n’est-ce pas ?

La pièce montée était garnie de pommes rouge sang et fourrée d’asticots.

Nous avons ensuite ouvert nos cadeaux : des pochettes- surprises remplies de petits copains. Des bébés murènes bien visqueux, des mini hyènes bavardes ou encore d’adorables minous noirs sortis de la panière de Lucifer. Les pochettes s’agitaient comme des grelots.

Pour ma part, j’avais hérité d’un joli petit chat noir de Lucifer, que j’ai nommé Belzébuth. C’était ma seule amie, désormais. Ma première.

Ensuite, le Dr Facilier dit un spectacle de marionnettes qui m’effraya pour la semaine à venir.

D’un coup, le tonnerre gronda, les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et la pluie creva les nuages.

Le banquet s’interrompit. Pétrifiés, nous nous rendons compte de la présence de Maléfique au balcon. Elle les contemplait, fière et fulminante.

— La fête est finie ! _lança Maléfique_. Du balai ! Déguerpissez, misérables cafards ! Toi aussi, Méchante Reine, remmène ta fille ! À partir d’aujourd’hui, je te raye de ma carte !

Les habitants s’éparpillèrent bien vite sous l’œil menaçant des laquais de Maléfique, ces gardes à face de sanglier avec leurs casques vissés sur la tête.


	2. Le rêve

_Je suis forcément dans un rêve, ça ne peut pas être vrai._

Assis au bord d’un lac merveilleux, sur les pierres d’un temple en ruine, je croque dans une grande tablette de chocolat. Autour de moi s’étend la forêt luxuriante, à mes pieds coule l’eau claire.

— Mais où suis-je ? _lançais-je à voix haute, en attrapant la gourde d’ambroisie dans le panier de pique-nique._

— Tu es à Auradon, au bord du lac enchanté, _me répond le garçon allongé près de moi_.

Je sursaute en me rendant compte que je ne suis pas seul. Le garçon est grand, blond comme les blés, et il est terriblement beau.

Son sourire doit remuer le cœur des demoiselles et les faire tomber en pâmoison.

Les demoiselles.

La panique, plus forte que d’habitude, commence à monter, je le sens. C’est comme si on m’avait coincé quelque part. À Auradon, qui plus est.

_Ce ne serait donc pas un rêve ?_

— Qui es-tu, toi ? Une sorte de prince ?

Je le toise, lui et sa chemise bleue brodée de fil d’or.

— Tu sais bien qui je suis. Je suis ton ami.

— Oh ! C’est bien un rêve alors ! _dis-je_. Je n’ai pas d’amis !

Le garçon blêmit, mais, avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, une voix gronde dans ce tableau idyllique, les cieux noircissent et l’eau clapote furieusement.

— Carlos ! Lève-toi ! Va faire le ménage !

Grognant, je mets ma veste avec un col en fourrure blanche sur le dessus, noire en dessous, les manches rouges, ma chemise avec des boutons noirs, un pantalon avec une jambe blanche, l’autre en noir et blanc. Mes couleurs à moi sont le noir, blanc, et rouge.

Une fois prêt, je sors de mon débarra et commence à faire le ménage, encore à peine réveillé.

Ce… ce garçon, aux cheveux blonds, tellement… craquant. C’est la représentation parfaite de l’homme… de mes rêves, c’est le cas de le dire !

Bon sang, mais pourquoi ais-je rêvé d’Auradon ?

Je regarde l’Ile de l’Oubli. Le paysage était lugubre à souhait. Basse-cour pourrie, chère fosse à purin. L’ile de l’Oubli n’avait rien de remarquable : elle n’était ni grande, ni belle, ce n’était pas un coup de pinceau vert sur la carte, mais une simple crotte de mouche avec un entassement de bicoques branlantes adossées les unes aux autres.

Je lance un regard plein d’espoir au frigidaire. Mais lorsque je l’ouvre, il n’y a pas grand chose.

Les menus variaient peu ici – café noir à pleurer, lait Gerbis et céréales odorantes.

Les objets d’Auradon étaient recyclés et vendus sur l’île : baignoires, poignées de porte, panoplies de magicien, tout y passait. Les boules de cristal servaient d’aquarium à poissons rouges.

La nourriture arrivait aussi d’Auradon. Enfin, disons plutôt les restes d’Auradon, car l’île de l’Oubli était leur déchetterie.

Pas de chocolat, pas de joli paysage, pas de joli garçon blond.

Après avoir fini de balayer, je me traine le ventre vide jusqu’en cours. Il y a un problème entre Mal et la nouvelle, et cette dernière vient d’asseoir à côté de moi.

— C’est bien celle que je crois ? _me demande t-elle_.

— Si c’est à Mal que tu penses, oui, c’est bien elle. Je l’éviterais si j’étais toi.

— Mal…

Elle respira à fond pour calmer son tremblement.

— Sa mère est une grande méchante par ici, _enchaînais-je_.

Je mets mes doigts derrière ma tête en imitant une paire de cornes. Qu’on soit sur l’île depuis longtemps ou non, Maléfique était connue de tous. Personne ne prononçait son nom à moins d’y être forcé.

La fille déglutit péniblement.


End file.
